Consequences and New Chances
by Aliasaddictmsgc
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It's in response to Bess' challenge on Trory Addiction. Basically, Rory and Tristan leave the States and 20 years later their teenage daughter is back! (duh duh duh!) I'm not good and summaries, so just give it a chance!


Hey y'all! I wrote this story almost two years ago and it bombed. I was listening to the Benjy Davis Project and got inspired to revamp it. If you like it, review please! I have my original disclaimer below!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray... sigh. My locker, on the other hand will be covered in GG memorabilia.  
  
Author Note: I really want to thank my Advanced Lit. teacher- although she'll probably never read this, She has inspired me so much. I hope this story will do well. (Not good.)   
  
Also, My dear friend Katie and my twin, Jessie Elizabeth. Those two crazy people are what keep me going. To Katie: So sorry about what happened before your trip. I apologize. To Jessie:  
  
If you say one more cheer I promise that coffee mug will be replaced by the laptop or my locker door. Okay? Also thanks to Jan (It's a guy. He's French.) And Hayley and everybody else that put up with the grey notebook.. Okay, I admit 64 pages   
  
of a BeeGee story is a lot... I'll have a blue one this year... In honor of CMM.  
  
Consequences and New Chances  
  
Flashback to Harvard, Fall of 2007  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Rory? Are you here?"   
  
"What is it Tristan?" Tristan opened the door to Rory's bedroom to find her, once again, studying for a test.   
  
"Tris?" Rory had heard the door open and there stood Tristan, her fianc‚. He was wearing khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt with his hair a mess. How he did it, she had no clue. Tristan noticed her once over of his outfit and couldn't resist.   
  
"So, Mary, you are checking me out. if this only came about at the beloved Chilton." Rory was dressed Rory-ish of course in blue jeans and a grey sweater with black boots and a Harvard jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore minimal make-up.  
  
"So, what is with the unexpected visit? I just got off the phone with Mom and Luke. Coffee wars as usual." She noticed Tristan was a little shaken. "What is it? Some one die?"   
  
"You know I called my parents, about the engagement," he started, "Well, they decided we shouldn't get married. They said they didn't like you. You were not good enough for me. What we expected. What I didn't expect was what they said next, Rory. They, they said that if they come for a visit and we are still friends at the very least, they will have you hurt. They are coming soon. We need to leave, go somewhere. No calling, no mail, no nothing." Rory looked at him and tried to talk. "I already packed, Rory. I have some large suitcases and two tickets to France."   
  
"What? Okay I'm packing." Rory got up and started emptying her drawers. After every article of clothing she owned was on her bed she started to back it. Suitcases, duffel bags, etc. After she filled a few up Tristan would take it to the car. She packed her laptop in it's cases and took down all her Harvard memorabilia and put that in a suitcase. She turned off her cell phone and put that in her purse.   
  
The room was bare, except for the bed and it's cover. She shared an apartment with Paris, and as she was scribbling a note about her books and stuff, Paris came in. "Gilmore, what's with the luggage?"   
  
"We, ah, Tristan's parents basically have a death wish on me, Paris. ME! We're going to Europe. I'll call you with where to ship my books. Don't tell my mom the address. No one, Please. No calling, no e-mails, no snail mail, nothing. I'm sorry. So sorry." She hugged Paris and felt her starting to sob.   
  
"Rory, thank you for being my friend after the hell I put you through at Chilton. Who would have thought we'd end up sharing an apartment? I'll miss you and no, I won't change a thing about this apartment, except for the books. Swear. Tell Tristan good-bye for me." With that Rory slowly walked out the door and down the steps to the awaiting car.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Flashback to Luke's Diner, Stars Hollow, CT in Fall of 207  
  
The bell jingled as a customer came in. Luke looked up and said flatly, "No."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Fine, be a typical Kay."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Kay, as in The Once and Future King by T.H. White. He expected Wart to do what he   
  
said, therefore by expecting me no to drink coffee you are a Kay."   
  
"Thank you. Here. Don't scare away people. How's Rory doing?"   
  
"I don't know. Let's call her on your speaker phone. Please? Puh-lease?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Sucker," Lorelai snickered.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Dial Coffee Nazi."   
  
"Fine Scary Addict." Luke dialed the number and someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Paris. Put Rory on."   
  
"She's uh. not here."   
  
"Tell her I called."   
  
"Lorelai, she's not here. Vamos, vanished, gone. When I came home she was gone. Period, clothes, laptop, Harvard memorabilia, etc."   
  
"What? I'm calling Tristan. Thank you Paris."   
  
Bye Lorelai, Luke, and Miss Patty because I know she is behind you." Sure enough, there was Miss. Patty.   
  
"Luke I'm calling Tristan on my cell phone." Lorelai eyed Miss Patty. She dialed the number.  
  
"Hi, this is Tristan DuGray's. I'm don't live here now, but I still own it. I'll be gone for a while so don't try to contact me. Leave a message if it is not important and I'll get back to you when I'm back home. Bye." Lorelai turned off the phone and looked at Luke.   
  
"They're gone. Both of them. Gone for good." Lorelai stood up and pulled herself out of the diner to her jeep wrangler and drove home.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


End file.
